new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Toon Eggman
Entrance Eggman is dropped off by the Egg Fort onto the battlefield. Special Moves Note: Eggman always fights from inside his Egg Mobile. Neutral B: Laser Hunter Drone Eggman calls for a small drone to help attack the opponent for seven seconds. The drone follows Eggman around the battlefield but maintains a slight vertical distance above him for safeguarding. When a drone is out, pressing B again can make it fire a small laser that will stay in a straight line. Well-timed smash attacks or projectiles can dispose of the drone, ending the move early. Side B: Light Generator Eggman plants a light generator beside where he is hovering. Up to three light generators can be placed at a time. When a light generator is initially placed, it is immune to enemy attacks and projectiles. To fully activate a generator, press Side B again near the generator closest to Eggman. When this is done, beams of light will shine from the generator's satellite, stunning and causing slight knockback to nearby opponents. However, once a generator is activated, it is immune to all enemy attacks, and can be destroyed if enough damage is done to it. Alternatively, a generator can be dismantled by holding down Side B near a generator for a few seconds, or it can stay on the battlefield for nine seconds without interference. Up B: Blown Away from Funfun Eggman's robot E-35 Funfun is spawned from where Eggman is hovering, allowing him to gain a tremendous vertical boost. Funfun lies down on the spot Eggman spawned him on for eight seconds, and stays in that position unless the move is done in the air. If an opponent tries to use Funfun, he/she will instead take some damage from the area where the fan is running. Down B: Egg Beam Cannon Ball Eggman pushes a button on his Egg Mobile, causing the Egg Beam Cannon to appear underneath the Egg Mobile. When the cannon is activated, pressing B will cause the cannon to fire an Egg Beam Cannon Ball, which delivers a small explosion upon contact with an opponent. If the move is used in midair, the cannon will automatically fire a cannon ball, and its direction can be controlled by tilting the control stick (it can go all directions excluding upwards). The cannon stays on the Egg Mobile for 11 seconds, after which it disappears, requiring a brief cooldown to use it again. Final Smash: E-99 Eggsterminator Eggman calls his minions to prepare to transform the Egg Fort into the mighty E-99 Eggsterminator. Once teh transformation sequence is done, the Eggsterminator lands on the battlefield. By pressing B at any point, the Eggsterminator can deliver powerful punches, which first strike under the stage to stun opponents under the fist's range before pulling up and knocking back opponents. If enough damage is done, the punches can potentially star KO an opponent, if he/she is at the right position during that time. After 13 seconds, the Eggsterminator flies away from the battlefield and Eggman returns, resuming the regular fight. KO Sounds KO Sound #1: "NO!" KO Sound #2: "I can't believe this!" Star KO: "NOOOOOOOO!" Taunts Up: Eggman says "Who's the most brilliant scientist in all the universe?", then spins around laughing, responding with "Why, it's Dr. Eggman!" Side: Eggman laughs maniacally. Down: Eggman says "Let's have a little target practice!", then turns around and laughs. Victory Options Option 1: Bokkun holds a TV with Eggman on it, with Eggman saying "Well, what do you say to that?" and maniacally laughing. Option 2: "Well, I hope you didn't rehearse a victory speech, because I'm back in command now!" Option 3: Eggman says "But on the bright side, at least we won't have to see each other ever again!", then flies off in his Egg Mobile. Lose Pose: Eggman watches the winner with a frustrated expression on his face. Regular Attacks Neutral Jabs: Dash Attack: Smash Attacks * Sd: Eggman shouts "Get a load of this!", then fires a rocket forward, which causes a small explosion. * Up: * Dn: The selection machine appears behind the Egg Mobile as one of Eggman's robots appears next to it, causing an explosion. Tilt Attacks * Sd: Eggman punches forwards while shouting "Get him!" * Up: * Dn: Aerial Attacks * N-Air: * F-Air: * B-Air: * U-Air: * D-Air: Throws * Grab: Eggman summons Bokkun to the opponent. * Forward: * Back: * Up: * Down: Bokkun drops the opponent, then drops an explosive TV on top of them. Misc. * Ledge Attack: * 100% Ledge Attack: * Ground Attack: * Trip Attack: Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl Zero Category:Sonic X Category:Sonic universe Category:Sonic Category:Sonic and All Stars Racing Transformed Category:Villain Category:Youtube Poop Category:00's Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Anime Characters Category:Stage Control